Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Help/Chapter 7
Typhuss visits Earth-2 Laurel in her hospital room. Hey there Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Hi, how are you feeling Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. She smiles. All right the Doctor says I should be able to get out of here in a few days he's a remarkable hologram Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. He is, the Doctor is also my friend, we met on Voyager Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. She looks at him. That's good hey I did some work while I couldn't sleep and I was able to find this its from the days of your war with the Der'kal Earth-2 Laurel says as she hands him the tablet. Typhuss looks at it. What is it Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. She looks at him. Play it Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at him. He presses the button. I will help you destroy the Federation and its allies, I will join your Empire Lex says on the video. Lex joined the Der'kal Empire Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. She nods at him. Yeah he did Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Lex always joined our enemies against the Federation Typhuss says as he looks at Eath-2 Laurel. She looks at him. I helped him destroy outpost 23, and five colonies with a plasma torpedo Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Did Lex force you to help him Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. She nods. I only wanted to destroy Star City not innocent people who I don't have a beef with Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at him. He looks at her. It was my duty to stop you from doing that Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. She smiles. I know and we had some drag out fights didn't we but I'm glad that we're working together to stop Lex Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Me too, you are showing me that you can change Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. She smiles at him. I understand why your wife and friend are frustrated with you I did terrible things to them I hijacked the Enterprise to take her upgrades to the Lucian Alliance and I nearly had you kill Admiral Martin Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at him. He sits on a stool. Yeah you did, but I have forgave you and you did terrible things but you have changed Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. She looks at him. They won't even give me a chance Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Give them time, ok Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. Meanwhile Kira is leaving the Senate hall after discussing the rebuilding process on colony worlds that were lost when she sees the creature flying towards her she runs for it and hides as the creature is looking for her, she gets out her Bajoran phaser and waits to ambush the creature. Where did it go? Kira asked herself as she's scanning the area. Then it appears behind her as she whips around to fire her weapon but the creature uses its physic powers and tosses the weapon out of her hands as it looks at her. What do you want? Kira asked it as she's backing up. It speaks in her mind. I want you dead, that's my mission the creature says as he looks at Kira. Then Dinah and three of her officers show up aiming their phasers at it. SCIS FREEZE! Dinah shouts at the creature. It turns to her. No, I won't the creature says as he looks at Dinah and the officers then attacks them, throwing them to the ground. Typhuss shows up and aims his phaser at the creature and fires at it the creature deflects it and it strikes Kira in the chest sending her flying as Typhuss is shocked by it the creature flies off. This is Captain Drake I need a medical shuttle STAT! Captain Drake says as she speaks into the com. Typhuss holds his wife. Its going to be all right, you hold on, everything is going to be all right Typhuss says as he holds Kira. Kira smiles at him as Dinah gets a field medical kit for Typhuss as he opens it up and takes out a tricorder. Typhuss scans Kira with it. You are lucky, it missed your heart but we need to get you medical help Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Dinah checks her men and closes the eyes of one of them who died the medical shuttle arrives as the medical staff treats the wounded, as Typhuss looks at Dinah. She's lucky she wasn't killed but what's up with that creature? Dinah asked as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss thinks. Its not just random attacks, someone is controlling it Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. She looks at him. This came off of it when I shot it with the rifle Dinah says as she hands it to Typhuss. Typhuss sees the logo on the shoulder pad. LexCorp, one of Lex's companies Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. She looks at him. I knew that logo looked familiar Dinah says as she looks at him. Typhuss thanks her for protecting Kira. Thank you for protecting Kira, she needs help Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. She looks at him. Your welcome Dinah says as she looks at him. Typhuss smiles at her. Dinah looks at him. You ok Dinah says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I don't know, I guess Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. She smiles at him. Kira will be all right Dinah says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yeah, she will be fine Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. She looks at him. I've lost five men Dinah says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I have lost officers from my ship, I understand Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. She looks at him. Hey look I'm sorry if I've been a bitch to you about Earth-2 Laurel man its just the wound with Oliver being in prison is still fresh Dinah says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I know what you mean, it hurts like hell and I'm not doing so good without Oliver here Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. She looks at him. So how is the hunt for information on Lex coming along? Dinah says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Its going good, Laurel has found a lot of data Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. She looks at him. Look Typhuss I know that you can take care of yourself I just worry about you as a friend stay safe while you're getting the information Dinah says as she looks at him. He smiles at her. I will, I will keep a type 2 phaser on me all the time, ok Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. She smiles at him. Always prepared Dinah says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yeah, I'm always prepared Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. They gathering stuff to see if they can defeat the creature, while a LexCorp drone is watching them under cloak at LexCorp in his office Lex is watching Typhuss and Dinah.